In Their Dreams
by lord Piggy
Summary: Kakashi and Obito are best friends with some deeper feelings for each other. Will a simple night at Kakashi's house be enough to make them realize they both have the same dream? KakaObi. Gift for Obi.


**Why hello! Eh, well, I'll just say that I'm writing this for my tumblr friend because she needs something to cheer her up.**

**I LOVE YOU OBI.**

**Baha, please excuse the OOCness of Obito, I was never the best at portraying him. ;-;**

**And yes, this is AU.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Obito had always known each other, but they hadn't always been the best of friends. In fact, they only started being nice to each other about six months ago, not that friendly, even then. Yet now, here they were, sitting on a couch with their sides touching, watching movies, perfectly content in the other's presence. The feelings of friendship they shared was responsible for the sense of comfort they had around each other.<p>

Though, Obito and Kakashi had feeling for each other that went farther than the feelings in a friendship. Both of them wanted each other, just to hold each other and hold the other's hand. Of course, they never acted on those feelings. Both of them were convinced that the other held no interest in them.

Kakashi rolled his neck in a circle, letting it crack. Obito yawned stretched his back, slumping down on the couch. He rubbed under his eyes. Kakashi looked at him and smirked.

"You're tired already? I always knew you could never stay up that late, but it's only midnight. That's just pitiful," Kakashi shook his head and chuckled. Obito stuck out his tongue.

"I'm not tired, I'm simply bored of this movie," he lied. Kakashi laughed. Obito raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"You're just terrible at lying," he said simply.

"No I'm not. You just can't tell when someone is telling the truth," he said. Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Whatever you say." Obito flipped over onto his stomach and rested his head on his hand.

"We gonna do something other than watch this movie?" he questioned. Kakashi shrugged.

"Well, if you really want to," he replied. Obito immediately stood up and cracked his back. Kakashi stood up also and clicked off the tv.

"Kakashi, have anything in mind about what you want to do?" Kakashi rubbed his chin, thinking.

"Well, we could play something, I don't really know," he chuckled awkwardly. Obito shrugged.

"It's fine, games are good enough," he said. Obito made his way into Kakashi's room, Kakashi following close behind. Obito launched himself on Kakashi's bed and sat at the edge. Kakashi turned on the tv in his room and the xbox next to it. He grabbed the controlers and handed on to Obito, plopping down next to him.

"You already have the game in?" he asked. Kakashi nodded without saying a thing. He silently started up the game. He turned to Obito and gave a small smirk.

"Prepare to lose, Obi," he said. Obito rolled his eyes.

"You've always sucked at video games," he replied. Kakashi shrugged and they began playing.

**...10 minutes later...**

Kakashi sighed and put down the controller, crawling farther up onto his bed, picking up the book on his bedside table. Within in seconds he was immersed completely immersed in the story. He always had a thing for reading, claiming a fictional world as reality for a short while, it always made him feel amazing. Obito put his controller down also and crawled to Kakashi. He peeked over Kakashi's shoulder, reading some of it.

Obito fell back, a large blush on his face.

"W-what are you reading?" he exclaimed. Obito was always innocent and just seeing or reading something related to sex set him on edge. He would feel uncomfortable and strange, which isn't something that he particularly enjoyed.

Kakashi closed his book, sitting up. He closed the book and held it out to Obito.

"It's Icha Icha, they're pretty good," he said, trailing off somewhat at the end. Obito pointed at the book, a horrified look on his face.

"It's a porn book!" he shouted. Kakashi nodded, looking at the cover and flipping through the pages.

"I know. Does that bother you?" he inquired. Obito looked away, crossing his arms.

"Not at all, I'm just surprised that you of all people would keep those books. I mean, you always read it, but, I never actually knew what it was about," he grumbled. Kakashi laughed.

"You're blushing," he said. Obito turned even more red.

"No, I'm not. It's just hot in here," he lied. Obito had always done that, it was one of his few vices. In any uncomfortable situation, or whenever he was in trouble, he would lie to get out of it. Though, he was never particularly skilled in that area.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that's what my air conditioner does to my room, makes it hotter," he said with a chuckle. Obito stuck out his tongue.

"Your air conditioner is dope," he said. Kakashi laughed and put his book down, much to Obito's relief.

"I put the book away, are you happy?" Kakashi asked. Obito nodded, laying down on Kakashi's bed.

"Yup." Kakashi lied next to Obito, his hands across his chest. The two of them casually drifted into conversation. Talking about the most trivial of things. It was something that happened often. Soon enough, they drifted towards the topic of love.

"Hey Obi, you like someone?" he asked. Obito turned red.

"No, why would I bother with liking a person?" he lied. Kakashi turned his masked face towards him.

"You're _really_ bad at lying. Now, tell me who it is," he coaxed. Obito turned his face away.

"It's no one," he murmured. Kakashi turned on his side, keeping his head raised with his hand.

"Rin?" he asked. Obito shook his head. He used to like Rin when they were younger, but it faded as time went on. Besides, Rin was like a sister to both Obito and Kakashi, it would be awkward if he had a thing for her.

"Well, who is it?" Kakashi insisted. The only reason he was even remotely interested in who Obito liked is because a large part of him wanted it to be him.

Obito flipped on to his side, burrying his head into his arms.

"No one in particular," he replied.

"You can trust me Obi, I'm your best friend," Kakashi told him. Obito shrugged.

"You don't know them," Obito told him. Kakashi hovered of Obito's body, his face in front of his.

"Tell me," he insisted, yet again. Obito blushed harder than before and shook his head.

"No, no, it's no one of interest," he choked out.

"You can tell me, I won't care who it is. Just say it," he said. Obito looked around Kakashi's head at the wall.

"There's a dinosaur over there. It's going to eat you!" he exclaimed, knowing himself that his lie was by far the worst ever. But, hey, he was desperate. Kakashi laughed.

"Obi, I'm not even going to say something about that one, it's just pitiful. Now, how about we cut a deal. You say who you like, and I'll say who I like," he proposed. Obito blinked.

"Fine," he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I-I like you, okay?" Obito turned onto his stomach, hiding his face in Kakashi's bed. Kakashi's eyes were wide, naturally. The words he had wanted to hear for months was finally spoken. A small smile was on his face, and his cheeks were slightly red.

"To be honest Obito, I like you too," he said slowly. Obito sat up, his face still as red as it was when he admitted to liking Kakashi. Kakashi sat on his knees and stared at Obito's back. He turned around and scratched the side of his head.

"Well, this is slightly awkward, don't you think?" Obito asked with a forced chuckle. Kakashi nodded.

"Slightly," he said, not making eye contact. Obito looked away also, swallowing hard.

He would have never guessed Kakashi liked him. Kakashi never seemed to have any interest in anybody, even less interest in Obito. Of course, he was more than happy, far past the point of being excited, his mind dwelling on the possibilities. Kakashi as about to speak when Obito suddenly sprang forward and captured him in a hug.

Kakashi's whole face turned red and he set his jaw. He wasn't used to any kind of non-platonic contact, this was an entirely new concept to him. Slowly, he wrapped his own arms around Obito, squeezing him just tight enough. Obito's face was in the crook of Kakashi's neck, his eyes wide.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" Kakashi asked. Obito shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied.

Obito was enjoying the hug completely. All he could think about was the musky smell of Kakashi and his soft hair that was tickling his cheeks. Kakashi was enjoying the hug just as much, Obito's soft skin against his arms felt heavenly.

Obito pulled back from Kakashi and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"There's a squirtle behind you, you should move before it hits you," he said. Kakashi rolled his eyes and inched closer to Obito.

"I'm not that stupid, Obi," Kakashi said in a low voice. His face was just a few mere inches away from Obito's. Obito knew what Kakashi wanted and put his finger at the corner of his mask. He tugged it down from his face and let it rest on his neck.

Kakashi put one hand on the back of Obito's head and pulled him closer, softly touching his lips to his. Obito shut his eyes tightly, leaning into Kakashi. They pulled away from each other, their faces still red. Kakashi got off of his bed and messed with his TV so regular shows were on. He got back on and lied down with his head against the pillows. Obito followed suit.

While Obito's eyes were focused on the tv screen, Kakashi's eyes were locked on Obito's face. He never would have guessed. He sighed and put an arm around Obito's shoulders, quickly pulling him up against his side. Obito's mouth shrunk and his eyes went wide. His stomach was doing rapid turns, but he still felt great. He snuggled into Kakashi's side.

They stayed like that for a while, just talking to each other and enjoying each other's presence. No one would have thought they had feelings for each other before now, but at this moment, everything they felt showed plain on their faces.

Soon enough, they feel asleep just like that. In each other's arms, hands intertwined, just like they had always dreamed.

* * *

><p><strong>My god. I-I, that was terrible compared to everything else I've ever written. Then again, I am tired. But, I hope you liked it anyways.<strong>

**AND I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NO OBI.**


End file.
